Jax Briggs/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II Major Jax Briggs (MKII).gif|Jax's MKII Versus Jax-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Jax MK2 baby.gif|Jax's Babality Jax MK2 Versus 1.png|Classic Jax's MKT Versus; it still displays his MK3 cybernetic arms due to a probable oversight Jax MK2 Versus 2.png|Classic Jax's MKT Alternate Versus Portrait, again erroneously showing him with cybernetic arms Biojax.gif|''MKII'' Bio MKIIEnding.jpg|''MKII'' Ending Mortal Kombat 3 MK3-05 Jax-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-05 Jax Briggs-1.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias MK3-05 Jax Briggs-2.png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Jax Briggs concept sketch.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) JAX.gif|MK3 Stance Jax MK3 Walk.gif|Walk Jax MK3 Run.gif|Run Jax MK3 Slip.gif|Stumble/Slip Jax MK3 Daze.gif|Dazed Jax Baby MK3.png|Jax as a Baby JaxMK3versus.png|Jax MK3 Versus Jax MK3 versus 2.png|Jax MK3 Versus (Alternate Colors) MK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio MK3Ending.gif|''MK3'' Ending Jax_1.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Jax_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Jax_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) JvsN.JPG|Official Artwork by Patrick Rolo (Jax vs. Nightwolf) Image4Jax.jpg|Jax MKII Versus Pose (MK Trilogy) Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-04 Jax.png|''MK4'' Character Design JaxMK4versus.gif|Jax MK4 Versus Jax-45415 2.jpg|''MK4'' Bio Jax MK4.gif Jx3.gif Image42Jax.jpg|Jax Primary Costume Image43Jax.jpg|Jax Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 02.gif Jaxxxxeddd.gif Jax Concept.jpg MKDAdabio1-1.gif|Jax's Deadly Alliance Bios mkda_BODY_JAX.png|Jax's Select Render mkda_BODY_JAX_ALT.png|Jax's Alternate Select Render Major Jackson Jax Briggs.jpg Jaxend4.gif|Jax preparing to ambush Hsu Hao Jaxend5.gif|Jax takes off Hsu Hao's heart Image19.jpg|Jax's Costume Image20Jax.jpg|Jax's Alternate Costume download (2).jpg|Jax's Head Stomp Fatality Mortal Kombat: Unchained MKU Jax Render.jpg Jaxunchainedbio1.png|''Unchained'' Bio Jaxunchainedbio2.png|''Unchained'' Alternate Bio Pspmku-end1-jax.jpg Pspmku-end2-jax.jpg Jaxkard.jpg|Jax's Bio Kard Mortal Kombat: Armageddon jaxvs.png|Jax's Armageddon Versus Jax's Beret.png|Jax's Beret Jax breaks Quan Chi's leg.PNG|Jax vs. Quan Chi in Armageddon Alt Jax.jpg|Jax's alternate in Deadly Alliance, Unchained and Armageddon Image47.jpg|Jax's Costume Image48.jpg|Jax's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Major Jax Briggs.png|Major Jax Briggs in MK 2011 Jax 2011.PNG Jax3dmodel.png Jaxprimarycostumeconcept.png Jaxalternatecostumeconcept.png Jaxalternate.png Jaxladder1.png|Jax's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Jax (MK9).png|Jax's Arcade Ladder Versus 300px-MK9 Jax Briggs-1-.jpg|Jax's Versus in MK 2011 Jaxiconmk9.png Headjax.png|Jax Briggs Health Bar Cutout Baraka VS Jax.jpg|Jax as he pounds Baraka in the face Ground Pound.jpg|Jax as he fights Johnny Cage Image2 16770 640screen.jpg|Jax vs. Stryker 2mob3gp.jpg|Jax vs Sindel Jax2.jpg|Jax as he pulls out the American flag Jax brigs r1f.jpg Jax xray.PNG|Jax's X-Ray Jax xray2.PNG Jax fatality.PNG Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Raiden Heals Jax.png Raiden Meeting.png Char_damage_jax_a_color.png Char_damage_jax_b_color.PNG MK9 Artbook - Jax.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Jax jax MK9 ending1.PNG|Jax's MK 2011 Ending jax MK9 ending2.PNG jax MK9 ending3.PNG jax MK9 ending4.PNG Image77.jpg Image78.jpg|Jax Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat X 16 mkximages05.jpg Mk-costumes-alt-jax-farmer-1-.jpg Mk-costumes-alt-jax-tournament-1-.jpg Mk-costumes-alt-jax-revenant-1-.jpg Mkx-jackson-briggs-600x300-1-.jpg Jax20looking20good-620x-2-.jpg Jax&SmokeMKX-1-jpg..jpg|Smoke and Jax under Quan Chi's spell. Jax MKX Possessed.png Mortal Kombat: Special Forces Jax.jpg JaxSFCover.jpg Jax Briggs art sketch.jpg Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks jaxsm.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Jax-Briggs.jpg|Jax's Render Jax MKvsDCending.png Jax MKDC.png|Jax in MK vs DC Universe Image79Jax.jpg Live Action Gregory Mckinney.jpg|Gregory McKinney as Jax in Mortal Kombat the Movie Jax movie2.jpg|Lynn "Red" Williams as Jax in Annihilation JaxandSonya.jpg Jaxmka.jpg MKAJax.png|Jax in MKA movie. Jax10.jpg MJW-jax1 1276556152.jpg|Michael Jai White as Jax in Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Toys Jax_IC2_collectible.jpg JaxS2 6inch.jpg Remote_Control_Humer_with_Jax.jpg Cartoons Jax Briggs.jpg|Jax in Defenders of the Realm Comics 01Jax.jpg bw02_23.jpg|Jax vs. Jade and Smoke in Battlewave comic #2 bw02_24.jpg 00Jax.jpg|Jax and Cage vs. Jade and Smoke in Battlewave comic #4 Bw04 02.jpg Bw04 03.jpg Bw04 04.jpg gp03_08.jpg|Jax vs. Baraka, in Prince of Pain #3 gp03_09.jpg gp03_10.jpg gp03_12.jpg gp03_13.jpg Te0108ca8.jpg|Jax vs. Sub-Zero in Tournament Edition comic #1 Te0109nz0.jpg Te0110hx9.jpg mk02_19.jpg|Jax holding his own against Kintaro in the Collector's Edition MKII comic mk02_20.jpg Jax MKX Comic.png|Jax in Mortal Kombat X Comic Book Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries